


Nightmares

by Spacecadet72



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rated for safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold wakes up from a nightmare, and is thankful for the comfort of his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

The tower rose dark and terrible above the surrounding forest. Its black stones gleamed in the moonlight, and if it weren’t for the evil feeling the tower radiated, it would have been stunning. Up in the highest most room of the tower, agonizing screams could be heard, screams that echoed throughout the forest. The screams gradually faded, and up in that tower room, a young woman lay, beaten and bloody, on the cold, stone floor. She would have been beautiful, but the bruises and grime masked her features. Three men, presumably her torturers, were just leaving the room, sparing no further glance at their victim.

The woman lay on the floor, shivering, curling into herself for comfort. She stayed that way, for ten, twenty, thirty minutes, not moving, drifting in and out of a restless sleep. Soon enough, too soon, she heard the three men climb back up the stairs to her room. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she pushed herself up, and dragged herself over to the window. With great effort, she pushed herself up to the windowsill. She hesitated only slightly before allowing her body to tumble out the opening. The three men opened the door a moment later, only to find an empty room.

 

Mr. Gold’s eyes shot open, his breathing labored and his heart racing.

“Are you alright?”

He looked over to his wife, his Belle, alive and well and looking very worried.

His throat tight, he wordlessly pulled her into a tight hug, pulling her as close as he could, relishing in her embrace. They lay there silently for a moment, while Mr. Gold convinced himself that she was really here. He finally pulled back, but didn’t let go.

She looked up at him with sadness and understanding in her eyes. “Is it the same one?” she asked quietly, already knowing the answer. He dreamed of the tower often, and those nightmares were the ones that affected him the most.

He nodded, trying to rid his mind of the images that caused him so much horror.

Brushing his hair out of his face, Belle reached up and lightly placed her lips on his, trying to pour as much of her love into the kiss as possible. He deepened it, taking comfort in the fact that she was real, and here and his. He pulled back from the kiss, and then pulled her flush against him. She rested her head on his chest, and whispered “I love you.” Before falling back asleep. Mr. Gold remained awake, listening to the steady rhythm of her breathing.

Nights like this were not uncommon, and when she was the one who awoke eyes wild and unable to breathe, he was there to hold her close and whisper that he was there and totally and completely hers.

Less common, but frequent enough were the nights that they both woke from night terrors. Those were the nights they clung to each other and warded off imagined horrors with kisses and whispered I love you’s.

Mr. Gold pulled his wife closer to him, and placed a kiss on the top of her head. He thanked his lucky stars everyday for the life he had now, for the fact that he could hold her like this on nights like these. With much more pleasant thoughts, he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
